The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Reinsertion
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: Sequel to The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Redemption. Tsukune has finally vanquished the terrorist organization he created, healed his mind and become a vampire. So why is it that he can't get a break? He is now confronted with all manner of evil things, including politics, polygamy and rise in social status to name but a few. Not to mention that he is now back in school. Rated T


******Here We Go Again**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any part of its franchise. I would also like to thank lord of the land of fire for giving me permission to write this.**

**Welcome, friends, to the third installment of the longest project I have ever had the pleasure of working on in my lifetime. Here is an early Halloween special for all of you people out there patiently waiting for 2014. As a result, the next issue will be published on the eight of January.  
**

**Also, I know it is a strange name to give to my story but I couldn't come up with a better one. He is being reinserted into civilian life after all. **

**Finally, don't forget to review after reading, getting feedback always motivates me to write faster. **

******This is a sequel to The Unsealed Vampire story by lord of the land of fire and The Unsealed Vampire: Tsukune's Redemption by yours truly.**

**Enjoy:**

1614, Nagyecsed, Modern day Hungary.

The cold air permeated the atmosphere as the sun slowly sank in the distance of the sleepy country town. Few ventured out here apart from locals and the odd noble or tradesman looking to do commerce with the landowners of this remote part of the kingdom of Hungary. Therefore, it was a very uncommon sight than to see a traveler passing by.

Even more uncommon was the sight of what the traveler brought along with him: the body of one of the local landowners carefully laid to rest within a wooden coffin destined to be buried near the church. The traveler in question was cloaked and extremely solemn as he directed the horse drawn carriage that slowly carried his once bright student. It was sickening to think that such a fate had befallen her, she who had shown such great promise in the beginning.

She had accomplished what only one other student of his had actually managed to do in all the many centuries he had been alive and teaching the arts: she overcame adversity and achieved the pinnacle of evolution. A veritable miracle that hadn't been witnessed for a little over a hundred years, and five hundred years prior to that.

In the end, though her body had made it through the process, her mind didn't follow. A rabid animal, little better than a ghoul. The nature of her new found kind had overwhelmed her, she who had once been so sweet and friendly: sweet, sweet Elizabeth.

The lone living traveler soon no longer was alone as a similarly cloaked figure materialized itself next to the sitting mage as he directed his carriage to enter the silent town. The visitor's tone was just as solemn as the first one, but for completely different reasons. "Another failure, brother." He stated. "What was the cause of this one's shortcoming?"

The driver grimaced as he thought about what had happened. Then a saddened smile graced his lips as he envisioned the smiling face of the countess. He had taught her so much, from the moment he saw the child bride arrive at Nádasdy Castle in Sárvár where he had found a job as a servant. He thought he could teach her how to pass over into corporeal immortality... Oh how wrong he had been. "Her nature destroyed her from within, nothing could have been done to prevent it."

The other mage frowned at the news, another failure meant they came no closer to replicating the exploits of the ancients of the Order when they transformed into the founders of the new species. It was starting to feel extremely disheartening. "We will have to postpone future experiments to a later date, our brothers in Rome and Great Britain tell me we are starting to attract some unwanted attention."

The teacher tried his best to not look disappointed, this was his life's work, Elizabeth's life's work. To have to put it on hold meant they would lose time, the one luxury they could not afford to waste. "Who, pray tell, is it that unnerves you so to the point of fear, my brother?"

The cloaked visitor waited a moment before answering, weighing whether or not he should mention who it was that was to bring the tests to a standstill. "The young upstart maiden of the house of Bloodriver. She and an Inquisitor friend of hers have begun looking into the numerous anomalies occurring in Eastern Europe. Anomalies associated with the latest pupil of yours."

The driver nodded as he recalled the number of crimes he had had to commit in order to obtain the raw materials he needed. Murder and grave-robbing were not usually appreciated in these parts. Good thing he saw fit to end Elizabeth's life before she got a chance to add to the long list of victims. "What of the Chinese sorcerer?" He inquired, there was another friend of the Bloodriver woman who was on the lookout for anything suspicious.

"He has been hunting for that student you taught in Wallachia. What was his name again?" The visitor scratched his head, unable to find the name of the only person to have successfully become immortal without dying or losing his sanity in the process. Lucky for him, his fellow mage scholar remembered the pupil in question quite well.

"Vlad. His name was Vlad Dracul the third." The teacher announced with a hint of pride in his voice. Despite the unfortunate falling out he had had with the Order and his old master, Vlad still was a resounding success, at least in his own eyes. The rest of the mages would tend to disagree with his conception of success seeing as how he chased the rest of the Order out of his lands, he disliked them just as much as the humans who tormented him while he was still one of them.

"Right, right. Anyways, I highly doubt he will survive if the sorcerer deems him a threat. However, thanks to the young prince, we know we are on the right path." He glanced over his shoulder at the coffin. "Even if later attempts do not wield the intended result." He added as he silently prayed for her rest. She had done her best, all he could do now was wish her well.

The other magic caster sighed. "The man survived a childhood in captivity at the mercy of his ottoman enemies. To boot, he unified a divided province upon his return to his homeland. I wouldn't consider him dead too quickly. If nothing else, he will put up a fight before he is put down." Elizabeth sure did.

The visitor agreed with his older counterpart's statement but saw fit to ask something that was bothering him somewhat. "Speaking of put down, why are you taking the countess' body to her homeland?"

The teacher chuckled at the innocently asked question his younger friend so carelessly brought forth. "The villagers in Csejte didn't want her laid to rest on their lands. They were in an uproar over having the Tigress of Csejte being allowed to sleep her eternal slumber within their city. The false charges she was accused of four years ago tarnished her images beyond death. I felt it was my responsibility take her home. It is the least I can do after all these years I spent with her." A victim of propaganda created by political opponents and a king who didn't want to pay back the debts he owed her, pathetic really. But he would remember her as she really was, one whose compassion was only equaled by her high standing in society. The deaths were either his doing or fabricated to indict her of crimes she never committed.

Forty years, that had been how long he had been preparing her for the great leap. The amount of time required to prepare her should have brought up doubts about her ability to succeed. Yet he had been too absorbed in his dreams of making her a vampire to notice she may not have been suited to undergo the process.

Finally, they arrived at the burial site. They proceeded to unload and transport the carriage all the way to it's grave with the aid of a little magic. However, something felt off as he carried the coffin to the dug up grave. With his companion's permission and help, he opened his student's coffin only to be horribly and morbidly surprised: the coffin was empty. Elizabeth Bathory's coffin was empty, which meant she wasn't dead, a realization that both horrified and comforted the teacher. She was still alive, but in what condition?

It was that final memory that crossed the Old Man's mind as he quietly sat in his small cabin in the Japanese woods, the same place he had trained his latest student: Tsukune Aono. Now there was a genuine success. Still, he had to admit that Vlad had been the one to enable such a victory. Without the prince of Wallachia's blood running through his newest pupil's veins, this wouldn't have been possible.

It was a sad fate though. First he loses Erzsébet Báthory to the unforgiving wilderness of Eastern Europe, then his first prodigal student dies at the hands of his latest one. Vlad, or Dracula as he was known by his patronymic name, had once been so bright and ambitious. To see him turn into Alucard, the would-be destroyer of the human world had been incredibly difficult to cope with.

Still, he endured. And in the end, he succeeded. Now, it was all up to Tsukune. He had no doubt that Mikogami had a carefully laid out plan for him, and so he entrusted his ex-hunters with the task of protecting the Order's greatest hope for the future.

If only his three students would have met properly, he was sure they would have remade the world for the better by becoming allies. But if it was not meant to be, it was not meant to be. For all he knew, only one of them was left alive, the other two were dead and laid to rest. It was for the better, he shuddered to think of what could have happened had the three confronted each other. Each previously human, then turned into vampires with the power to level entire worlds.

Yes, he thought, it was for the best that they didn't meet.

XXXXXXXXXX

This was the start of what could only be described as a beautiful day. The birds happily chirped away as the sun rose in the sky, signaling that it was almost time for class. The climate had warmed up quite a bit within the property surrounded by the school barrier and the clear blue skies reflected the joyous mood the local birds express so overtly. It was one of those rare times where the campus didn't look to be plunged in an otherworldly and unnatural gloom. There still was a number of graves that decorated the pathway between the dorms and the school complex itself but that could easily be overlooked on a bright and cheery day such as this one.

The students and teacher looked to be in just as high spirits, pleasant gossip and booming laughter could be heard from miles away as the dispersed masses of monsters slowly made their way to their homerooms. However, the pleasant gossip and booming laughter didn't last long. It died down gradually just as group after group caught sight of a trio of vampires walking towards the school.

Seeing this many super monsters at one time already was cause enough to turn heads but that wasn't all there was to it. Several students recognized the only male of the trio and went back to gossiping with a renewed zeal. And so, the discussions resumed with a new topic at hand: the sudden return of Tsukune Aono to Yokai Academy.

That's right, Yokai Academy's most well-known and liked familiar was back on campus after an unexplained leave of absence. As a bonus, he was now the talk of the town. Having the Mokas hanging off of each of his arm did nothing to quiet the crazed allegations that sprung forth from the encounter with the multitude of other monsters on the path to the teaching complex.

"He put a spell on my beloved Moka!" One student yelled out as he seemed to be on the verge of having a panic attack after watching the scene unfold. Oddly enough, he was one of the students that had been there to witness Inner Moka's abrupt show of affection to shut up the onlookers... It appeared that that scene had been too much for his poor mind. Therefore, he had conveniently forgotten that they were already a couple back in the beginning of the year.

"Why? Dear God, why did this happen?" The sudden memory loss was a very widespread affliction. That observation was sure to make Inner Moka mentally chuckle at the situation. Those weaklings could never hope to match Tsukune in her own eyes, their feeble attempts would be openly laughable if they weren't so pathetic to begin with.

She glanced up at the figure of the beloved in question she was currently hanging onto. In the past, she would have found this position to be incredibly demeaning. However, in light of what had transpired since she fell in love with Tsukune Aono, his grand campaign at Lilith's Moutnain and his subsequent transformation into a vampire, she had changed her stance when it came to relaxing while he was around.

Even now, as she grabbed on to his arm and felt the rhythmic pulsations of his heart and the heat of his body thanks to her acute vampire senses, she could feel the unrivaled power he possessed that was begging to be released despite the fabric of his sleeves interfering somewhat. He earned every last ounce of that power through blood, sweat and tears. It was his to enjoy as his rightful prize for always going beyond what anyone else would do.

There was no shame in letting him see a softer side of herself, even in public. That went double if you were planning on forging the Blood Bond with him. Speaking of which, perhaps she should consult with Omote and inform her that they have waited long enough to challenge him. She was getting antsy about having to wait this long already, the Headmaster had been very specific about his interest in not seeing the school being disrupted by three vampires battling it out in a mating ceremony that was sure to kill a few innocent bystanders and demolish a number of buildings along the way.

Her retort had been to allow the ceremony to take place in Paradise. Alas, that wasn't an option either. All those training sessions she underwent with her mother had left its fair share of marks on the realm. Many creatures that lived there now had an innate fear of vampires following the psychological trauma they endured. Turns out prolonged exposure to an overabundance of monster energy was not recommended for non-sentient species.

So she had been forced to wait for weeks as Tsukune was healing from the ritual. Well, to be honest, he had healed within a day. Though, for some unexplainable reason, he always appeared to be exhausted to the doctors that were in charge of overseeing his recovery. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Mokas were with him day in and day out... but they would never tell.

However, his first day back signaled that the long wait was soon to be over. Because the day of his scheduled return to school also hailed the end of something else, something the entire school, had learned to hate with a passion. Indeed, this was the last day of the school semester which meant that it was also the beginning of...

"Summer vacation!" Professor Nekonome's joyful shout was greeted with a collective cheer on behalf of her students, that didn't surprise Tsukune in the least. He was more concerned with where all the confetti that was raining down in the classroom had come from. He breathed out a sigh before scratching the back of his neck, leave it to Yokai to make even the most trivial thing look suspicious.

Upon lowering his hand, he caught a glimpse of something shiny on his wrist. He brought it closer to his face and allowed his mind to wander at the sight of his new seal. It had the same motif as did the Mokas' seals: a silvery exterior with a red gem incrusted in the middle. The only difference was that its overall form was that of a bracelet and not a rosary. Still, he could make out the thin contours of a cross that surrounded the gem. You could tell it bared the mark of a Vatican project.

Its purpose was that of a normal suppression seal, to contain the power that originated from his aura: the power of a vampire. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to being this way. To think that it had only been a year and half since he was that carefree average human that managed to flunk every entrance exam thrown his way.

It was mind boggling to think that his entire life changed because of such a seemingly unimportant side note in a teenager's life. The result of a series of tests that spanned over no more than a week or so had brought him to this point: Facing the likely hood of eternal life in company of his soul mate. Or was it soul mates? He was never sure how to address that.

But now, he was a vampire. Funny, he didn't look all that powerful even when the seal came off. His appearance hadn't changed one bit after his transformation. He still had the same brown hair and brown eyes Granted, they had a slightly reddish tint to them now but that could easily be overlooked when compared with the appearance of the average vampire. His irises might take on a reptilian appearance while in battle and his fangs might be slightly sharper but that was about it.

That meant he didn't have to disguise himself when traveling back home, that revelation alone had kept him in pretty high spirits recently. He could still see his family and live out a quote unquote normal life for the next twenty years or so in the human world if he so wished. He got a pretty good bargain, all things considered.

The only thing he wasn't crazy about was the occasion craving for blood he would get. Transfusion bags weren't all that tasty but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Drinking from Ura or Omote was out of the question, they already had dibs on his neck so he couldn't exactly get a snack from either of them. If he tried, they'd all up suffering from anemia. Vampire blood had a habit of thinning over time so simply swamping blood back and forth wouldn't keep them alive. As such, he had to drink three times the normal amount from transfusion bags in order to keep everyone happy. He was still being praised for his excellent tasting blood though, some things never changed.

Now that he thought about it, another problem had crept up on him in the last few days. Every so often, he felt a burning desire to fight someone. When he asked Omote about it, she simply smiled and told him that it was natural for him to feel that. Alas, before he could ask why, she already had her fangs dug deep in his neck. Oddly enough, whenever he tried to bring that up with either of them, they would immediately go to snacking on him. They had developed the ultimate conversation changer. After a while, he got the message and decided he would stop asking them about it. He would find out in due time and spare his neck the pain of being used as a distraction.

Outer Moka's concerned face in front of him woke him from his daydreaming with a startle, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that they were on break. The surprise sent him falling backwards in an unimpressive show of his clumsiness. Inner Moka was not impressed with the display and crossed her arms at sight she contemplated from next to Outer Moka.

"Need a hand?" She blandly asked the boy. He was capable of so much, but still he was an amateur when it came to keeping his guard up and watching his surroundings for possible dangers. This will never do, she would have to drill that into his skull once she got enough time to train him. Perhaps having stay over at the Shuzen Manor would be the perfect place to teach him how to be a proper vampire.

With a grunt, he awkwardly grabbed on to his desk and propped himself up while massaging the back of his neck. "No thanks, I'm good." Obviously, he didn't catch the sarcasm... The training sessions were going to be torture for him, she would make sure of it.

Sadly, it turned out the torturing was going to occur sooner than expected, or so that's what she thought when she saw what came next. Tsukune barely had the time to turn around after hearing someone scream his name he was hot with the full force of a propelled body that immediately began suffocating him, Kurumu Kurono had found her target.

He struggled to break free just as she held onto him with all her strength. Eliciting a few glares and showing of fangs. Needless to say two very powerful vampires were reaching for their seals. First day back and already the janitor would have to clean up a student's corpse, working maintenance at Yokai Academy had to have some pretty nice perks to keep the workers from outright quitting.

But ever the angel that she is, Outer Moka thought she would give the succubus a chance to back away and explain her actions. With a forced smile, she proceeded to calmly ask why she had a death wish. "What do you think you are doing, Kurono?" She was pretty sure Tsukune would also be interested in hearing the answer if he weren't so preoccupied with his imminent death by suffocation.

A low hiss could be heard coming from Inner Moka. She never did get the opportunity to rip out the snow fairy's head off, this would work just as well. Before she could set her plans in motion, however, Kurumu finally decided to reply to Omote's question. With a twinkle in her eye, she proudly explained what went through her mind. "I'm tired of seeing you two hanging all over my Mate of Fate."

Vampire slain was going to be the inscription that would be put down on her tombstone, Inner Moka began to stretch a little in anticipation of the beat down she was about to inflict on the poor blue haired girl. The sight of her more aggressive half preparing to fight over her better half was the spark that brought out Outer Moka's dormant peaceful nature. If she did nothing to warn Kurumu, it was possible she might actually get killed. That was the last thing Tsukune needed to witness right now.

"Look Kurumu, please let go of him, he can't breath!" The monster in question was perplexed at the sudden familiar usage of her first name. Then the rest of what Omote said registered which made her look down and gasp in horror: his once active hands that desperately tried to free their imprisoned master had gone limp.

She quickly let go of him and started frantically shaking him in the hopes that he would wake up. "Tsukune! Are you okay! Answer me!" He finally took a deep breath and looked around to see that he was indeed still alive, his own luck amazed him sometimes. The pink and blue haired monsters breathed a sigh of relief just as Inner Moka brought the hand that stood ready to unseal her just a few moments ago to her side. Any longer and she would have had the pleasure of a fine meal.

Alas, his reprieve was short-lived. As soon as she had seen that he was still intact, she embraced him in delight. The embrace threw him back into the exact same position until a well-placed kick sent Kurumu flying out the window and into the forest. He half expected to meet Inner Moka's irritated gaze but instead found Outer Moka whistling innocently, her seal was in her hand and Inner Moka was staring at her with the faintest trace of a smile upon her crimson colored lips. Knowing exactly what had transpired while he struggle to breath a second time, he decided he wouldn't dwell on sweet Omote's sudden outbreak of violence and try and puzzle together why Kurumu Kurono would do something like this in the first place.

Once they had left the classroom and proceeded to walk down the high school hallway together, his face dropped when his mind finally came around to computing the meaning of the term "Mate of Fate". Oddly enough, the Mokas didn't seem bothered at all by Kurumu's proclamation of love. If he had to guess why, Tsukune would say that they probably had chosen to selectively forget the terminology the succubus used to describe him. That sounded like a really good idea, forgetting all about the encounter was sure to provide him with a few more hours of blissful happiness.

"Tsukune!" Wrong again, it seemed. He turned to face the source of the voice and mentally prepared to be assaulted once more. When nothing came flying at him, he glanced down to see an old friend smiling after finding he had returned to school.

"Hey there, Yukari. It's been a while since we last saw each..." He was cut off mid-sentence by Yukari who hugged him with all her strength. "Look," He breathed out painfully. "I'm glad to see you too but do you think you could?" He was suddenly released from the bone crushing hug that had cut off the air to his lungs. When he looked back at Yukari, her face was as red as a tomato. The blood that was rushing to her face made Tsukune salivate. He was so very hungry, a little taste would be all he needed to keep the thirst at bay for a little longer.

He felt an ominous chill run down his spine, the danger it represented was real enough to bring Tsukune back from his thirst-induced daze. Sadly, it was too late to save him from the punishment he disliked so much.

He turned around just in time to see Ura Moka's index finger and thumb hovering over his forehead. With a small smile, Inner Moka gently flicked his head and set him crashing into a nearby wall. She soon went back to crossing her arms and picked now as the opportune time to give him a lecture as he was reeling from the blow he had received to both his body and ego. "Quit daydreaming about your next meal and focus, we have things to do so stop getting so easily distracted." She calmly announced.

How did she always know when he was hungry? Also, why did she always go for his forehead whenever he wasn't paying attention to her? With a small grunt, he had risen from the pile of rubble that constituted what was left of the wall he crashed into. So much for not damaging the school but there was a silver lining to all of this. At least Yukari would get to keep her blood inside her body for a little while longer. As for Tsukune, if what Ura had been told was true, the constant cravings and desire for blood should tone down gradually as he gets more accustomed to his new nature. Until then, she would be sure to smack him around every time he got that hungry look in his eye before it was time to feed.

The boy got to his feet and suddenly remembered what Ura was hinting at. Shortly after returning to school, they had been informed that their club had disbanded while they had been away. Apparently, the head of the club managed to piss off someone over at the Student Police with enough pull to have the club closed. As for the girl herself, no one had seen her since it was shut down.

Tsukune gritted his teeth at the thought. The Student Police had gone over the line a number of times when last he attended this school. It seemed that their attitude hadn't improved with time. Perhaps it would be a good thing than to head over to their office and show them the error of their ways. If they persevered, he might have to do so in the very near future.

Without a single word, he made his way back to his beloveds and back to walking towards his originally intended destination as though nothing had happened. Alas, he was far from being worry-free as of this moment. He didn't know why, or how, but a small part of him was intuitively bracing itself for a confrontation. The ominous foreboding now blocked out all other thoughts. What could it possibly be?

XXXXXXXXXX

Akua stepped forth and out of the shadow of the trees. This was without a doubt the dumbest idea she had ever had in her entire life. And no matter how many times she tried to, she could not for the life of her come up with a better idea. This was the same as walking into the wolf's den and putting her body in the wolf's jaw, all the while hoping he wouldn't bite down.

She had left Fairy Tale to better focus on the one she believed to be pivotal in deciding what was to happen to all Humankind. Tsukune Aono would be the one to destroy each and every one of them, she was sure of it. All she had to do was be around him and slowly show him why they should be dealt with like the vermin they were.

Her quest ultimately brought her here, to Yokai Academy, in the hope that she could talk Mikogami into forgiving her for past sins. As a sign of goodwill, she even left both the Miao Family and Fairy Tale to demonstrate how much she wanted to change. She would confess her love for Tsukune and cite that as being her chief motivation to want to become what they called good.

If things got too hairy, she would pull out and patiently wait for the next chance she got to befriend Tsukune and show him how his former kind was nothing but a disgusting grouping of animals not fit to lick the dirt off is shoes. He was the one exception to the rule, the rest had to be put down or enslaved for the world to finally know peace.

It would be a very slow process, probably would take many years, if not centuries, to accomplish. However, she was confident he would soon share her point of view. She could hardly wait for the time where she could ultimately call him husband and have free reign to show him how those pathetic humans were not deserving of mercy.

When he finally convinced him, Moka would soon follow. Then, they would make up the perfect happy little family she dreamed of having. Kokoa would an easy sell and Kahlua would think whatever she was told to think so she didn't worry for her two other siblings. Tsukune was going to be the main obstacle. Maybe she could try going the other way around and show the Mokas why humans should be annihilated, Tsukune wouldn't be able to resist for long if all three of them came on to him with the exact same way of thinking.

She was getting ahead of herself. She still had to convince the Dark Lords that she wasn't a threat. Furthermore, that she needed to stay around Tsukune in order to ensure that she wouldn't relapse and fall back into old habits. She had the utmost respect for the three elder monsters in question and she knew they were smarter than what she gave them credit for in her plans. Alas, she still had to try if for no other reason than to get this extremely dumb idea out of her head.

She breathed in and quickly started walking. Her appointment with the headmaster of Yokai Academy was in five minutes and being late would be the worst way to start this off.


End file.
